INII Serina Valrun
In Night's Infinite Idols Campaign INII Character List Character Name: Serina Val'run Gender: Female Age: 18 Race: Human (Western Tyrian) Alignment: Neutral (50) Sovereign Deity: Vvaesis Patron Deities: Anseus -- Class: Specialist Specialization: Ranger Level: 3 XP: 40/300 ((You gained a level after the Drake encounter~!!! You've gained the following: +2 Statpoints and +1 spell/ability point.)) ((Spells and abilities have also been rebalanced; you are free to reselect abilities. A War Path or Peace Path, Warrior may initially select 2 abilities from ''Martial Arts and 2 abilities, in any combination, from Battle Mastery or Combat Stance as well as the starting ability from their specialization. They may also learn spells from a single Gamut of Magic at the cost of 2 abilities from any other skill tree.)) -- (( Your XP counts the Yogi Boar encounter, you've also unlocked a title~! Boarslayer ''(or alternatively: Slayer of Boars.) (This title carries limited respect among hunters and woodsmen.) This title must be applied and changed at the Charterhouse. )) Marksmanship: *Aimed Shot (2 FP) *Overdrawing (3 FP) *String Arrow (1 FP) Cunning: *Stealth (No Cost) *Animal-Tracking (Passive) -- Health: 28/28 Mana: 26/28 Fatigue: 0/19 -- Damage: 8 (((0.25xDEX))+4) Range: 7 Armor: 2 Mental Resistance: 0 Initiative: 26 (+6) Carrying Capacity: 14.75w (40max) Currency: 6.50. 5 Silver Florins 5 f 6 Thalers 1.50 f Debt: 3 Florins Florins are 1ƒ each Thalers are ¼ƒ each. Foreign Currency: 4 Rupees (4.00 R) -- Strength: 8 (+1) Dexterity: 13 (+3) Endurance: 8 (+1) Intelligence: 8 (+1) Willpower: 8 (+1) Charisma: 11 (+1) -- ''ASTER IMPROVE YOUR DESCRIPTION THIS IS SHITE (DOES THIS WORK YA JACKASS) Describe her appearance, her background, history, etc. Description: From a small village in Western Tyria, Serina is the second eldest of a modest family of 5. Currently going through a wanderlust phase that most in her family have gone through. With Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes, she stands at 5'2. She has long hair and her body is of a short, agile build. A small nose, complimented by medium-sized eyes. She has average sized hands, calloused from hard work. She is not exotic looking, but not terrible on the eyes... -- Background: From a family of Leatherworkers & hunters, most of what she knows is passed down from her family. Be they living or dead.Her family was rather average in the village, making not to much money, but not to little. They always were willing to give out food or leather if others desperately needed it. -- -- History: Born in the village of Silverbutter, under lands ruled by House Marek, as the second child to her parents. The only one who would listen to her Grandpa as he was in his golden years, even as his mind started to go. It was he who taught her how to use the bow, and how to respect life and nature when on the hunt. Growing up, she'd accompany him to get animals, in order to make leather and food. At the age of eight, her grandfather told her the most important rules of hunting. "Always pay homage to Vvaesis and Anesues while hunting, on the fact that you are taking life in the hunt. Also, never kill that which has young or is young. Because that creature hasn't fufilled it's duty." Hunting has proven so profound into what she does that unlike others in her family, her patron is Vvaesis. At the age of fourteen she was told of the Val'run Wanderlust, something that affects some Val'run generations and skips others. Her father and older brother didn't have the urge, but her Grandfather did. She was told that a Val'run will go out and travel for a number of years, branching their horizons and hopefully learning something about themselves that they did not know before about themselves. A year later, her grandfater passed away. She continued on with her life in the village, hunting to contribute to her family. Two years later, she felt restless, as if her life wasn't fufilling to her very being. When she came to the realization that it was the Wanderlust affecting her, she said her farewells to her family and to the town, leaving the night that marked the eighteenth year of her birth. Tempermant: She gives what she gets. (ex/ Nice to her and she'll be nice to you) -- Family: Paternal Grandfather: Ortwin Age: Deceased. Father: Brom Age: 45 Mother: Lessa Age: 38 Elder Brother: Vorlund Age: 22 Younger Sister: Babette Age: 10 Twins: Castor & Pollux Age: 6 The Val'run's are known for their hunting and leather-making in the village, they were a reasonable middle-class. -- Equipment Headgear: Cap Chestpiece: Canvas Armor Hands: [ ] Back: [ ] Belt: Makeshift Cloth Sash of Torch-Holding (currently equipped by Garthim) Description: Before the Drake could be fought, someone would be required to hold the torch. After Garthim offered it to Centherion and he declined, Serina, lacking a belt to hold the torch. Made one out of cloth that was located in one of Honeywheat's Saddlebags. While offering no extra protection whatsoever, and lacking anyhting that would considered "high society" wear, it gets it job done and when you are going up against a Drake that's all you need. (Currently in Use by Garthim) Legwear: [ ] (Basic Pants) Footwear: [ ] (Basic Boots) -- Amulet: [ ] Ring 1: Ring of the Tortured Serpent ''(+1 to all stats) Ring 2: [ ] Ring 3: [ ] Ring 4: [ ] -- Left & Right Hand: Bow of the Elk (+4 Damage, +2 DEX) -- Other Equip: of Arrows 10/15 Trinket 1: Coinpurse Trinket 2: [ ] Other: Yogi Boar's Tusk] Yogi Boar's Hide Yogi Boar's Meat x3 Category:User Created Content Category:Destiny of the Fated